The Riddle strip
by emilypineapple
Summary: When Edward, or the Riddler, Visits Jonathan in the middle of the night, what will happen? Warning, contains man crushes. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I made this story kinda for my friend... the idea just popped into my head. Sorry it some of the characters are ooc... I tried my best. Well hope you guys like it and please leave reviews**

* * *

**Falling onto the couch Jonathan sighed it was one of those moments when you didn't know what to do. The harsh sound of thunder boomed throughout the sky. Streaks of lightning sparked across the dark sky, as more and more rain plummeted to the ground. A loud ding rang throughout the house making Jonathan respond with a few slight movements. Sitting up he slowly made his way into the kitchen to retrieve his cup of tea. He wasn't tired, not at all..., but being so bored as he was, made him feel sluggish. A loud knocking on the door made Jonathan jump and spill some hot tea on himself. Setting the cup down he went to the door swinging it open to see the Riddler, or Edward, standing there.**

"Well hello there, how is my little Jonny?" He asked opening his arms wide towards Jonathan for a hug. Jonathans face was pure red, he wasn't expecting to see Edward here.  


" How did you get here?" He growled.

"I walked up the driveway, thats how." He mumbled. Dropping his arms he looked at him hurt. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Just surprised.. anyways... if you walked then why aren't you wet?" He asked examining him.

"Nice observation, thats because I have an umbrella in the end of my cane!~"He piped turning it around and having a green umbrella pop out, then retreat back in.

"Ok, well it was nice seeing you, bye bye." Jonathan said quickly trying to shut the door, but the end of his cane stopped it.  
"Jonny~ you're going to make me sit out in the rain and scary thunder?" He whined trying to annoy him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to do." Jonathan said.

"Well, fine let's do a riddle if I win I can stay if you win I will leave.~" He said excitedly.

"No, just come in." Jonathan said turning and heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks for ruining my excitement Jonny."Edward said his excitement deflating. Following Jonathon into the kitchen he propped his cane up against the wall and turned to Jonathan. Swiftly walking up behind him, Edward wrapped his arms around Jonathans back touching his hands against his chest. Jonathan's face went bright red. He wasn't expecting Edward to come here tonight, it had to be Edward of all people. He cared for Edward deeply, but he didn't show it, why would he? It just didn't help that every time he was around Edward he would cling to him.

"Edward what are you doing?" He asked.

"Hugging you obviously." He stated snuggling into his back. Sighing Jonathan pulled away from his arms,why was he always like this?

"What's up with the hug fest?" Jonathan asked turning to Edward meeting his blue eyes with his.

"What's wrong with hugging? Nothing at all. All I wanted was a hug. Hey Jonathan, we should play a game." Edward piped smirking big. A loud crack of thunder hit and the power went out leaving the two in complete darkness.

"Stupid power." Jonathan mumbled feeling around for some kind of light source. His hand skimmed over a part of Edward's body.

"Oh Jonathan, don't touch me there you naughty boy!" He piped smacking his hand away.

"I wasn't trying to touch you I was going for the lighter." He growled pushing down the button to spark some flames through the long big lighter.

"Hey, just because they might feel the sa-" Edward began, but Jonathan cut him off.

"Edward please shut up for a second." Jonathan sighed walking into the other room and lighting a bunch of candles. When he was done most of the room was lit up with dim flames.

"Anyways about that game. It's one we can play in the dark." Edward said smirking having a weird tone to his voice. He didn't mind being with him in the dark at all, just Edward didn't feel the same way about Jonathan,like how Jonathan felt about him. By the way Edward was smirking he didn't know what kind of game he was plotting for them to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Edward runaround excited he sighed waiting for him to calm down. Finally he stopped and faced him.

"Ok what is it?" Jonathan asked

"Well, it does involve riddles..." He mumbled leaning forward on his cane.

"I figured." Jonathan mumbled holding his head in his hand.

"It will be fun..." He mumbled twirling his cane around.

"Edward, please get to the point here." He growled.

"Well, If you get my riddles correct I will take of one item of my clothing off for everyone you get right. For everyone you get wrong, you have to take off some of your clothes.~" He exclaimed smirking.

"W-what kinda Game is that?!" Jonathan asked jumping up. Edward walked forward shoving him back onto the couch and sticking his cane lightly on his lips. Leaning down close to his ear he smirked.

"Shhh.. my dear Jonny-boy, I know you like me... more then you should like me... and I like you too... so let's play this game, please for me?" He whispered seductively. Moving back he smirked at the distraught Jonathan on the couch. Jonathan's face was pure red as he looked up to him.

"I'll play." He mumbled. Edward's smirk grew wider and he lifted his cane carrying it with both hands now. "Ok, Arnold Schwarzenegger has a big one, Michael J. Fox has a small one, Madonna doesn't have one,the pope has one but he never uses it, Bill Clinton Has one and he uses it all the time! What is it?" He asked, Spinning on his heels and smirking at Jonathan.

"Are you trying to make this naughty?" Jonathan asked looking up at him.

"Maybe, what do you think it is?" He asked tilting his head.

"Is it what I'm thinking it is? A..." Jonathan stopped and looked away.

"Awwww.. are you uncomfortable saying this in front of me?" He asked leaping over to him and cupping his cheek.

"A penis." He stated avoiding eye contact. Standing up tall Edward smiled down at him.

"Who has the naughty mind now? No incorrect. A surname." He stated smiling at him. "One item of your clothes off."

"Shut up." he mumbled blushing. Sliding off his over jacket he set it aside, exposing his button up shirt.

"Next Riddle!~ If I say "Everything I tell you is a lie, am I telling you the truth or a lie?" Edward asked pacing the dark living room. Thinking for a moment Jonathan smiled and looked up at him.

"A lie. You clearly stated it."He said.

"Ding ding ding! Correct~ A lie, one of my own items off my body~." He slid off his green coat showing his vest over a white button up shirt.

"I wonder who is going to end up naked first." Jonathan muttered.

"Ok, While exploring the wild highlands of Ireland, Robert was captured by goblins. Grumpy, the chief of the goblins, told him he was allowed one final statement on which would hinge how he would die. If the statement he made was false, he would be boiled in water. If the statement were true, he would be fried in oil. Since Robert did not like either option, so he made a statement that forced the goblins to release him. What is the one statement he could make to save himself?" He asked.

"Oh fun long and difficult... I have no idea he said please?" Jonathan guessed sighing, knowing he would be wrong.

"I figured you weren't going to get that one. The answer is Robert said "You will boil me in water." The goblins were faced with a dilemma. If they boil him in water, that would make his statement true, which means he should have been fried in oil. They can only fry him in oil if he makes a true statement, but if they do, it would make his final statement false. The goblins had no way out of their situation so they were forced to set Robert free." He explained watching Jonathan take off his button up shirt. "Ohhh.. nice chest Jonny..." Edward examined his nice small muscular frame. Jonathan had a feeling he was going to lose since Edward had on so many clothes.

"Alright next one." Jonathan said feeling very exposed.

"Ok, Why wasn't Bertha put in jail after killing dozens of people?" He asked.

"Um... she hid away somewhere so they didn't find her?" He said more like a question.

"It's cute watching you struggle with these. And no, Bertha was a hurricane." He piped moved close sticking the hook part of his cane on the ridge of his pants."Time to take off your pants."

"Nope." Jonathan said sliding off his belt and throwing it on the floor. "Not to the pants yet." Edward pulled his cane from the ridge of pants and frowned pouting.

"Alright next Riddle. What can travel around the world while staying in a corner?" He asked.

"um..." Pausing his eyes drifted to the table seeing his mail sitting there. He still had to get a stamp for it to send it out. Wait a second... a stamp... stamps can go anywhere... and they are on the corner of the envelope."A stamp"

"Yes, correct. It is a stamp." He said winking at Jonathan. Throwing his tie to the ground he looked back up to Jonathan.

"Yay... I don't want to take off my pants..." He mumbled.

"Ok, how about this, take away the whole and some still remains. What is it?" He questioned sitting on the table.

"That one is easy Wholesome." Jonathan said immediately. Edward smirked and nodded.

"Yep, wholesome, you're getting better at this Jon~!" He exclaimed. He took off his hat and set it on the hat rack.

"I hope I keep getting them right..., you barely have any of your clothes off." Jonathan mumbled.

"Oh... you want to see me naked... don't worry you'll be seeing that soon enough." He teased winking. "Next riddle~.If there are three cups of sugar and you take one away, how many do you have?"

"Wouldn't you have one? You took one away and it is asking how many you have, so one." He explained moving his gentle blue eyes up to Him to see his response.

"You're on a streak. Yep correct." He said sliding off his purple gloves.

"How many clothes do you have on?" He asked looking at what he had remaining.

"A lot. So, What is as big as you are and yet does not weigh anything?" He asked looking at Jonathon. Well... something that is only my size.. and doesn't weigh anything... um... my... shadow?

"My shadow?" He asked.

"Yep! Your shadow..." He said sliding off his vest. "Ready for the next one?"

"Yep." Jonathan said swallowing. Was he going to make the rest really hard? He didn't have much he could take off anymore.

"What ends everything always?" He asked examining Jonathan.

"The end of everything always? G... that's always at the end." He said.

"Yep, I didn't know how good you would be at riddles, but you're doing really well!" He piped taking off his white button up shirt. He had gorgeous pale skin and his body was beautiful.

"...thanks..." He mumbled to caught up in his body to care.

"I have an idea, if you get this one right I will give you a present." Edward said tilting his head and smiling. "Up to the challenge?"

"Yeah... I am." He mumbled.

"Ok, when you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?" He asked sitting down next to Jonathan. Repeating the riddle in his head it took him awhile to grasp the answer.

"Is it a secret?" He asked turning to the brown headed man sitting next to him.

"Yes it is Jonathan." he practically whispered. His hand gently ran up his cheek moving some of his brown hair away from his cheek. Pushing him down on the couch Edward kissed him passionately and straddled him. Kissing him back Jonathan wrapped his arms around him feeling his warmth travel onto his own body. Edward pulled away staring down at Jonathan. Running his slim fingers across his chest he slowly moved up to trace his jawbone. Edward leaned down placing his lips on his neck and started to gently suck and nibble on his skin. Edward wanted to claim Jonathan as his, his little Jonny boy, no one elses. Jonathan shuddered and let out a little moan at his action. When Edward pulled away from his neck, Jonathan had pulled him against his chest and started kissing him intensely and running his fingers through his hair. Jonathan swiftly moved Edward underneath him and pulled away from his mouth and started caressing his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around Jonathon slowly ran his hands across his body. Jonathan moved his knee up against Edwards crotch slowly moving his knee around. Letting out a loud moan his cheeks turned pink and shivered cutely. returning to Edwards lips he kissed him letting some tongue in this time. He rolled off his body and pulled Edward on top of him laying him on his chest. They were both panting as they laid together, both chests heaving. Jonathan grabbed the blanket at the back on the couch and laid it over them, keeping in their body heat and shoving out the cold.

"Edward?" Jonathan said.

"Yeah?" He asked his little blue eyes focusing on his face.

"I love you." Jonathan said rubbing his back.

"I love you too... I have for a while." He said hugging his chest and setting his head down. Smiling Jonathan watched him as his pretty eyes closed and he slowly zoned off into a gentle sleep. Leaning down he kissed his head and held him close. He was happy this happened... he felt better just being able to hold him. Jonathan felt exhaustion pulling at his eyes and soon he fell asleep too, with his love in his arms.


End file.
